


Melody of Discord

by An_Odd_Choice



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), IMFACT (Band), UNB (Band), Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Mikaze Ai, Attempt at Humor, F/F, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Odd_Choice/pseuds/An_Odd_Choice
Summary: For a reason, unknown 36 boys of a similar choice in career have been gathered together. The differences between two halves are clear.  In this situation will it be a set for discord or harmony?





	Melody of Discord

**Author's Note:**

> This something I had got an idea for and decided to go with it.
> 
> The years of the birthdays for the Uta No Prince Sama boys are not real. They are years I went with based on ages given. Characters like Van, Eiji, and Shion didn't have an age put somewhere(at least with the places I looked) so I based them off of how they acted and where I thought they fitted most.

Introduction to the situation-

As days go to be what they are it seems normal. It always did. Well. . . for all of them at least. It was normal for them to be busy with something. Whether it be a performance or practice they were always busy. But maybe one thought of a single person manages to bring all of them together. The reason this happened? No one is completely sure. Yet here is everyone gathered in one building. There are 36 boys here. Half of one part and Half of another. 

 

Introduction of the boys-

****

**A.C.E**

**Lee Donghun**  
February 28, 1993  
25  
176 cm  
Brown eyes  
Lite brown hair color  
Loves those he’s close but doesn’t always show it

 **Kim Sehyoon**  
May 15, 1993  
25  
176 cm  
Brown eyes  
Blonde hair  
Is quiet around those he doesn’t really know

 **Park Junhee**  
June 2, 1994  
24  
175 cm  
Brown eyes  
Black hair  
Has good leadership skills

 **Kim Byeongkwan**  
August 13, 1996  
22  
174 cm  
Brown eyes  
Blonde hair  
Energetic and competitive

 **Kang Yuchan**  
December 31, 1997  
20  
177 cm  
Brown eyes  
Lite brown hair  
Is literal sunshine

  
**Imfact**

**Park Jeup**  
March 27, 1993  
25  
170 cm  
Brown eyes  
Dark brown hair  
Dislikes skinship

 **Lee Dawkwang**  
November 8, 1993  
24  
176 cm  
Brown eyes  
Dark brown hair  
Funny and very caring

 **Kim Taeho**  
November 1, 1993  
24  
170 cm  
Brown eyes  
Blonde hair  
Cute and loveable

 **Lee Sang**  
October 17, 1995  
22  
176 cm  
Brown eyes  
Dark brown hair  
Collected 

**Na Ungjae**  
May 28, 1998  
20  
174 cm  
Brown eyes  
Brown hair  
Open minded

  
**UNB**

**Lee Euijin**  
February 15, 1990  
28  
171 cm  
Brown eyes  
Yellow blonde hair  
Wise and goofy at times

 **Oh Kwangsuk**  
February 26, 1992  
26  
167 cm  
Brown eyes  
Brown hair  
Caring and upbeat

 **Park Daewon**  
March 17, 1992  
26  
176 cm  
Brown eyes  
Brown hair  
An angel

 **Lee Hyunggeun**  
May 11, 1993  
25  
180 cm  
Brown eyes  
Black hair  
Confident and silly at times

 **Ko Hojung**  
October 20, 1994  
23  
180 cm  
Brown eyes  
Brown hair  
Confident and silly at times

 **Ji Hansol**  
November 21, 1994  
23  
182 cm  
Brown eyes  
Brown hair  
Quiet and laid back

 **Lee Junyoung**  
January 22, 1997  
21  
185 cm  
Brown eyes  
Brown hair  
Very friendly

 **Kim Kijoong**  
January 24, 2001  
17  
180 cm  
Brown eyes  
Blonde hair  
Cute

  
**Heavens**

**Kiryuin Van**  
December 12, 1990  
27  
176 cm  
Brown eyes  
Brown hair  
Comes off arogent

 **Otori Eiichi**  
September 1, 1992  
26  
185 cm  
Purple eyes  
Brown hair  
He has a high sense of self-importance but cracks under pressure

 **Sumeragi Kira**  
May 5, 1996  
22  
180 cm  
Yellow eyes  
Black hair  
Quiet and well collected

 **Otori Eiji**  
October 20, 1997  
20  
170 cm  
Purple eyes  
Brown hair  
Shy and polite

 **Hyuga Yamato**  
March 30, 1999  
19  
188 cm  
Amber eyes  
Blonde hair  
Brash and confident

 **Amakusa Shion**  
November 4, 2000  
17  
174 cm  
Purple eyes  
White pink hair  
Naive and vulnerable

 **Mikado Nagi**  
January 7, 2002  
16  
164 cm  
Grey eyes  
Light pink hair  
Cute and a brat

  
**Starish**

**Jinguji Ren**  
February 14, 1996  
22  
183 cm  
Blue eyes  
Strawberry blonde hair  
Flirtatious and carefree

 **Shinomiya Natsuki**  
June 9, 1996  
22  
186 cm  
Green eyes  
Blonde hair  
Naive and air-headed at times

 **Ichinose Tokiya**  
August 6, 1997  
21  
179 cm  
Dark blue eyes  
Dark blue hair  
Very cool and a perfectionist

 **Hijirikawa Masato**  
December 29, 1997  
20  
181 cm  
Blue eyes  
Blue hair  
Calm and serious

 **Ittoki Otoya**  
April 11, 1998  
20  
175 cm  
Red eyes  
Red hair  
Energetic and nice

 **Kurusu Syo**  
June 9, 1998  
20  
161 cm  
Blue eyes  
Blonde hair  
Upbeat and sometimes hot-headed

 **Aijima Cecil**  
October 31, 1998  
19  
177 cm  
Green eyes  
Black hair  
Insightful and blunt without trying

  
**Quartet Night**

**Kotobuki Reiji**  
July 13, 1990  
28  
173 cm  
Light brown eyes  
Brown hair  
Clowns around but is serious when needs to

 **Kurosaki Ranmaru**  
September 29,1993  
24  
182 cm  
Purple and silver eyes  
Silver hair  
Cold at first

 **Camus**  
January 23, 1995  
23  
184 cm  
Icy blue eyes  
Blonde hair  
Cold and easily irritated (kind and charming in front of fans)

 **Mikaze Ai**  
March 1, 2000  
18  
178 cm  
Cyan eyes  
Cyan blue hair  
Hard-working and bad with emotions


End file.
